Wonder-Woman Captain America
by RandomNamer
Summary: This is a fanfic about Wonder-Woman and Captain America. If you don't know the traditional Wonder-Woman story, it is fine, you shouldn't be too confused at all. The story stands alone.


**Wonder-Woman!**

**Everything is backwards now a'days, ain't it?**

"But how do you know that that is even going to happen? How do you know that they are the 'bad-guys'?"

"Because they crossed into our land! They are the cause of the hunting becoming scarcer every single day, with their large metal tubes, screeching over the skies! They…"

"You are naming things that do not proteins to them being the 'bad-guy'! They are in war. War. I don't know if you even know what that is! But if you think that war is…."

"I know what war is! I have been though more then you will ever be though!" Bellowed the chief of the tribe, Hanokia. Glaring coldly at the ebony haired woman that stood abruptly in front of him, he sighed slowly as he saw her surprised but more pissed off expression.

"If you have been through it, why do you not know the first thing about choosing sides?" The ebony haired woman taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"Choosing sides!? The reason is we are not choosing sides!" The Chief roared back. "We are trying to stay out of it. That implies not choosing sides!"

Hanokia shook his head as he began to stride away from the still annoyed looking woman. She was too persisted to give up at that; the whole tribe was gathered around, watching the small woman challenge the chief.

"Then why do we even call it a World War, eh? World War. Not the American-German war. No. World Wa…"

"Because it is still a war that includes most the world." He turned around, spatting loudly at her ferriage girl. Shaking his head once again, he muttered, "Listen, Diane. You are just a young girl," He placed his palm on her shoulder, "you are not expected to understand this."

The girl glanced to her feet, but then smirked up at him with an obvious annoyance. "No, you are right, I am not expected to know any of this, but," She smiled and tapped his chest, "You are excepted to know it. Everything is backwards now a'days, ain't it?"

With that, she turn away with her long ebony hair flowing swiftly behind her as she walk away swiftly with her head high and a triumphant smile plastered on her face. Mutters and disapproving murmurs rose from the higher ranked members of the tribe, but many were flabbergasted by her stand. She was Diane, Princess of the Island of Themyscira, Daughter of Chief Hanokia.

The skies had turned dark with the smoke from injured planes that lingered in the air, causing sickness that spread rapidly flow of coughing that was named later 'Livanio' or 'Smoke-Breath'. It was not harming many of the adult tribe members, but for those little ones it was a horrid sickness. You see, most people are not affected by this sickness because they grew-up in a city where they become immune to pollution, but where pollution is unknown, it can cause dramatic sickness.

Diane began to rethink her confronting the chief, Hanokia. Maybe they were the 'bad guys'. For both the American Allies and the German Axis Powers were flying their metal tubes over the island. Diane shook her head as she paced over to her father's advisor, Venta Pu Neu. She had been watching Diane pace in a dissaproveling glare.  
"Where is father?" She grunted through her teeth to the old advisor.  
"He had gone out. He should be back by sun down, but until then, it is my job to keep an eye on you." She narrowed her eyes farther.  
"Where did he go?" Diane enquired impactianly.  
The bitter old woman only shook her head and stayed silent.  
"Fine, you can explain to my mother why I have disappeared into the forest, then." Diane spat back to the silent woman. With that, she turned away towards the woods.  
"Wait..." The Advisor sighed behind her. "He went looking for a metal tub that pasted over head early in the dabbled lights of morn." She motioned to the skies, then her hand drifted to the distant beach.  
" Thank you." Diane gruffled, walking where the advisor had pointed.  
The thick bramble made it hard for her to run, but the stinging smoke that caused her to cough was the main thing that was keeping her slow. A muddy foot print was plastered on the turain. Daine kelt down by it, following the point of direction it was pointed towards.  
"Father, you are becoming sloppy" She smiled to herself. It was the first thing anyone would learn, whether hunting or stalking, never leave a print behind. Not a hand print or foot print. If you did, that showed you could easily be followed. They were taught to run from fallen tree to fallen tree instead of the muddy turain; else they could run on the thick bramble.  
Racing across the woodland, she finally came to a sudden clearing. In front of her, a beach was stretched with it's rythmic waves crashing upon the sandy across the bay, her eyes soon were pulled to a heap of smoke stacking higher and higher in the sky. The smoke rose from a large object that stuck straight out of the azure ocean waves. A large man was standing near the wreck but on land; nearby, Chief Hanokia was red-faced and seemingly intimidated by the man. The man kept glancing towards his feet then back up at Hanokia.  
She started towards them, her pace began to pick up the closer she came to them.

"Are you a polite?" Diane enquired rudely, cutting off her father from saying what he had started.  
"My names Steven Rogers." He pondered, "You may know me as Captain America."  
"Did I ask for your name? Does it look like I care?" Diane muttered with her famous raised eyebrow.  
"Diane." He father gritted his teeth, but knew that he would only cause her to become more vicious if he said anything else.  
The large man seemed confused and surprised by her rudeness and lack of sanity as it seemed.  
"So, are you?" She glared back to the supposed 'Steven Rogers'.  
"Pardon?" He said messily, gazing at her, seemingly mesmerized.  
Rolling her eyes, she gave up attempting to ask him that.  
"I am Diane, Daughter of Chief Hanokia, Princess of the island, Themyscira." She nodded awkwardly towards him.  
He held his hand out for her to shake, but what Diane, along with her people, did not shake hands when greeted. Instead, hand shaking was a beckon to challenge one's strength. Much the opposite of what Steven meant to do. But, as always, Diane would accept any challenge that anyone dared to do to her. She leapt into the air, and kicked his face with a backwards twist. Landing on her hands and knees, she swept her foot underneath his knees. He was stunned by her random fight, and it took him a moment to respond. By the time he somewhat knew what was going on, she was on top of him, pinning him down with an ivory sword to his neck.  
"Diane, get off the boy." Hanokia hissed, grasping her shoulder and yanking her up. Diana's fist clutched and her eyes narrowed towards Steven; the stunned man sat on the sandy beach with bites of seaweed in his hair.


End file.
